Ancient World
"Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World is focused on controlling very powerful Size 3 monsters to overwhelm the opponent with difficult to take down monsters, which also makes it harder for the opponent to attack directly. Because the player often won't be able to call additional monsters other than Size 0s, the Size 1 and 2 Monsters in this world often have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a Size 3 monster, acting as additional support. Because most Monsters in this World have the Lifelink Keyword and many cards have life costs, it includes a large amount of abilities that replenish life and protect the monsters to make them even more difficult to defeat, and in some cases if they are defeated they instead "evolve" into even more powerful monsters. The Raging Spirit focus on redirecting attacks to themselves, allowing the player to safely leave the Center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. Associated Characters *Genma Todoroki (Anime/Manga) *Ban Enma (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) Sets containing Ancient World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (17 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (? cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (31 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Attributes *Dragon *Dragon Lord *Fire *Fire Power *Land *Light *Raging Spirit *Recovery *Wild Dragon *Water *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Impacts *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! Items *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao Spells *Bold Dragon *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragonlution *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Brawl *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonverse *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rinneryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manryufuto *Makings of a Great Dragon *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Wrath Trigger Monsters Size 0 *Blizzard Left Bruder *Burning Right Bruder *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy *Young Brother of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn *Call Dragon, Megitus *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Dies, Azurite Dragon *Feather Dragon, Talwar *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Sky Dragon, Japerrot *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Size 2 *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lux Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel *Revolution Dragon, Evolusion *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *One-on-One Dragon Emperor, Everlock *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not recieve all the card types (in this case, items) on its first support set.